1. Field
The invention relates to the field of random number generation. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and platform for generating a statistically random stream of data using standardized hardware.
2. Background
Random numbers are useful for a variety of different applications. For example, a sequence of random numbers may be used as input data for computer simulations. Also, random numbers are utilized for cryptography, namely for the encryption and decryption of data.
In an attempt to produce random numbers, many legacy computers have employed pseudo random number generators to produce a sequence of bits. While the bit sequence appears to be random, it is merely periodic with an infrequent periodicity. The disadvantage associated with pseudo random number generators is that they are susceptible to reverse engineering techniques to uncover patterns in the number generation. Thus, there is a risk that any cryptographic operations utilizing pseudo-random numbers are not truly secure. Also, systems employing pseudo random number generators normally are not compliant with federal security levels set forth in a Federal Information Processing Standards publication entitled xe2x80x9cSecurity Requirements for Cryptographic Modulesxe2x80x9d) published Jan. 11, 1994 (FIPS PUB 140-1).
With continual advancement of technology, computers are being implemented with new circuit board architectures having random number generators employed thereon. Unlike pseudo random number generators, these random number generators are specialized circuits providing statistically random sequences of bits. For example, there currently exists specially designed random number generators that receive source data from a thermal noise source and outputs resultant random data. However, the use of special hardware fails to support random number generation for legacy computers and other digital platforms unless additional hardware is purchased and installed.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a statistically random data stream by simply using hardware normally found in most legacy and future generation computers.
Briefly, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a digital platform comprising a peripheral to produce noise source data and a processing unit to produce a statistically random data stream based on the noise source data provided by the peripheral. The processing unit is coupled to the peripheral.